


SING IT SISTAH

by Queenoftheuniverse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!John, M/M, Song Lyrics, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/pseuds/Queenoftheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade and John Watson have invented a game by which they say the lyrics to a song at random times and it is up to the other to reply with the next line. </p><p>Not to sing it, never to sing it that would be cheating. And like Drew Carey says, The points don't matter. That's right, the points don't matter, just like what happens to Irene Adler.</p><p>Sherlock is quite confused, as he is not up to date in modern references. It is only when John is about to leave him forever that he finds the lyrics to make his lover stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SING IT SISTAH

SING IT SISTAH

 

\-----  
When Sherlock turned up a bit late the crime scene in the underground car park he was surprised to see that John had got there before him. He was in an animated conversation with Lestrade. Happy. Why was he not anxiously waiting for Sherlock to turn up? Why wasn't Lestrade? 

The crime scene itself had been taped off and the forensics team, (not Phillip Sherlock noted as the beardy man was on a skiing holiday with his Conspiracy Mates), were standing off to the side with paper cups of tea and resigned looks on their faces.

Sherlock sidled up to the column behind John and Lestrade to listen. It was a shock to him that had not been waiting on tenterhooks for the Star to arrive.

"Wake me up when it's all over." Greg said

"When I'm older and I'm wiser." John answered.

Well Sherlock was not expecting that. What the hell were they talking about?

"I could fall from the moon, but if I had you." Greg said then.

"Baby I won't need a parachute." John answered.

Okay...so...John and Greg were in love was it? Sherlock's stomach fizzled. How had he not known? Why hadn't Greg, or John, told him this? And why did he suddenly not like this idea? John was....John was HIS!

But those sentences had made no sense. 

"Talk dirty to me." Greg said then, and, when Johns mouth opened to,Sherlock presumed, talk dirty, he whirled around the column and stared at the body on the ground.

"Nice of you to turn up." John said, startled.

Sherlock ignored him, hands in his pocket, already deducing.

But in the back of his mind he was worried. 

#

In the pub later that week for the Yarders darts night, Sherlock was again subjected to the secret code between Greg and John. 

"I got the eye of the tiger." John said, sliding Greg his beer.

"Dancing through the fire."  
John snorted. "Katy? Really?"

"Well, I got the thrill of the fight too." Greg laughed and John joined in.

"I'll pay that." John raised his glass.

Sherlock sipped his beer.

"Glad you could join us tonight mate." John said then, turning to Sherlock.

"Didn't know you played darts." Greg said then.

Turns out, tipsy Sherlock played killer darts better than anyone else at New Scotland Yard and went home with a meat tray that he gleefully started experimenting on later that night.

#

And then there was paperwork, always paperwork. Sherlock abhorred coming into Greg's office. It was tedious, and now, there was the added edge of what he saw as Greg and Johns flirtation.

"Can I take you home with me?" Greg suddenly said.

"Baby in your wildest dreams." John answered.

Sherlock smirked. Take that Greg, John doesn't want you. But wait the way they were smiling at each other....was John playing hard to get?

But then...

"I'm the kind to sit up in his room, heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue." John said casually, sitting back and crossing his arms. John...sitting in his room, all sad? Why didn't Sherlock deduce this? No wonder Greg was moving in on him, he would be a far better boyfriend!

"I don't know what you've done to me but I know this much is true. I wanna do bad things with you." Greg said back, without looking up from the paper he was signing. 

Sherlock looked to John. Even he realised that Greg was being really rude. But John didn't even look perturbed. If Sherlock had been this rude John would have been yelling at him and calling him a machine and a psychopath...oh, John must be totally in love with Greg! 

Sherlock stormed from the room.

#

When John finally returned to Baker Street Sherlock was stalking the room, still in his coat, but scarf flung on the kitchen table.

"Paperwork is done." John said, ignoring the stalking. He was used to it. "No thanks to you. Tea?" He turned to go to the kitchen, only to find himself slammed into the nearest wall and Sherlocks claws in his upper arms.

"Ow! Get off me you prat!" John yelled, digging at Sherlocks fingers.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" 

"I see EVERYTHING John. I OBSERVE! I already know, but were you ever going to show me the basic decency of telling me face to face?"

"Sherlock, if you don't get your claws out of my arm right now I will punch you in the throat."

"John!" Sherlock snapped, and shook him, shook him! "I may be quite obtuse when it comes to feelings but this does not mean I don't have them!"

"I would like to feel your nose break under the heel of my palm." John hissed. "Let me go!"

Sherlock pushed John suddenly and backed off, eyes flashing. John rubbed one of his arms and watched Sherlock through slitted eyes.

"Now, are you going to tell me what got you so worked up, or am I too stupid to be allowed in your sphere of genius?"

"You John, you and Lestrade!"

"Fuck a duck Sherlock, what did we do now?"

"You fell in love! Behind my back, or actually, right in front of my face and I didn't notice!"

John was suddenly laughing. 

"So, are you mad that I supposedly love Greg or mad that you didn't notice? I am betting on the latter."

Sherlock whirled and his fist was clenched. John instantly went into fighters stance, one fist up, eyes flashing, teeth clenched.

"Do you wanna do this Sherlock, really?" He hissed, and rose up on his toes, ready.

"John-" Sherlock hissed back, and then made himself relax, stepping way back, smoothing down his feathers. "Get out."

"I'm sorry?"

"Get out of my flat. Leave Baker Street. Leave me."

John dropped his arms.

"Um..." He said

"Lost for words now aren't you, little man!" Sherlock laughed nastily and was satisfied at the shade of red Johns face turned. "Got all the words for Greg, none for me, but what did I expect? A fat pratt once told me caring is not an advantage and he was right!" 

Sherlock whirled again, and pointed at John.

"You nearly caught me John, with your...'amazings' and your 'fantastics'...but I caught you in time and saved myself the bother of..." He swallowed, turned, refusing to look at John now and...well....

His throat had closed over.

All he heard was the soft click of the flat door shutting behind John as he left.

#

Greg called him that night.

"It's a fucking game you idiot!" Were his opening lines.

"Ah, Lestrade. Johns with you I take it?"

"Drunk off his tits and safe on my couch." He said. "He's fine."

"Excellent. Now you and he can--"

"For fucks sake Sherlock! Shut your fat gob and listen for just one second!" Lestrade yelled. "The words you heard between John and I,it's a fucking game you great ponce! Lyrics to popular songs, so no wonder you didn't get them, but did you not wonder why we said them with no emotions behind them? Actually you probably didn't, but Jesus, you could have pulled your head in just this once!!"

"Lyrics...?" Sherlock asked, and then his mind palace did the thing. Words, then music, then videos popped into his mind. And yes, he suddenly realised, John and Greg had been spouting lyrics at each other.

"By your silence I assume you are now realising what a fucking twonk you have been. I expect you to apologise when John gets back in the morning." Greg hung up, leaving Sherlock locked in his palace and slowly learning all the words to thousands and thousands and thousands of songs..

#

John entered the loungeroom cautiously. Not only was he hung over he was a little ashamed that he had not realised sooner what had ailed Sherlock.

Sherlock was standing in impossibly tight trousers and a white shirt, hair tousled. He had not had a good night. He turned to face John.

John opened his mouth to speak but Sherlock got there first.

"Guess we knew this was coming on because you've already gone in my head." He said, voice low. John swallowed in confusion. 

"Sherlock...what...?"

"The wind has come along, the summers dead and gone, is there anything left here to say?" 

The tall detective was a mere half a foot from John, looking down at him with eyes full and round and shining. John froze.

"Before I felt so strong but pieces of me break so easy..." Sherlock whispered.

John was stunned into silence.

"I could put my arms around the emptiness I've found and find a way to make you stay..."Sherlocks voice dropped to a low whisper.

"But I'm standing still. I'm standing still while you walk away...."

John leaned forward, suddenly understanding. He lifted his mouth to Sherlocks.

"Fuck you....fuck you very very much..."

And he kissed him.

#

**Author's Note:**

> "WAKE ME UP" AVICII
> 
> "PARACHUTE" TIMOMATIC
> 
> "TALK DIRTY TO ME" JASON DERULO
> 
> "ROAR" KATY PERRY
> 
> "EYE OF THE TIGER" SURVIVOR
> 
> "BEST SONG EVER" ONE DIRECTION
> 
> "BAD THINGS" JACE EVERET
> 
> "STANDING STILL" ROMAN LOBB
> 
> "FUCK YOU" LILY ALLEN


End file.
